


And I Love You Like Never Before

by Fyahlord



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Multi, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyahlord/pseuds/Fyahlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You don’t remember much about your first kiss. It happened so long ago, the details are a little blurry'<br/>Some Hollistein drabbles and one shots, in no particular order, will be taking prompts, some angst and but mostly fluff <br/>enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Love You Like Never Before

**Author's Note:**

> so just doing this for some fun, more of a chill fic thing, unlike my other ones that actually have a story. I made a tumblr where I will be posting chapters for the this and the other fics the link is here  
> http://lovefromthelannisters.tumblr.com/  
> feel free to send me prompts etc :)

You don’t remember much about your first kiss. It happened so long ago, the details are a little blurry. You were about 9 or 10 and shared it with some noble boy, whose name escapes you. You assumed you mustn’t have liked it much if you can’t even remember the boy’s name. She smiles sadly when you tell her this, you can see questions burning in her eyes, but she says nothing which you are grateful for.

She tells you about her first kiss. Stephon Caton, a family friend AKA the boy from next door when you’re lying on her bed together, her head on your chest and hands intertwined. She jabs you in the ribs for rolling your eyes when she tells you about her childhood infatuation with the boy. How he was so sweet and use to bake cookies with his mom to leave on her doorstep. “He had the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen and a mop of messy blonde hair that he always had to flip out of his eyes” she tells you with a fond smile and you can feel yourself immediately disliking this Stephon Caton. “Sounds dreamy” you mutter sarcastically, earning you another jab in the ribs.

“Well his boyfriend seems to think so” she smirks at you and you give her a teasing glare.

 “So I won’t be needing to kill this boy for your heart?”

“You are awful you know that” she laughs whacking your arm. You growl softly, gently pulling her closer and wrapping your arms around her, heart swelling at the sounds of her giggling.

‘I know I am, awful but you make me less so’.

 

* * *

 

She tells you that you are the first person she’s ever slept with and the predator inside of you lets out a satisfied growl. You’re not possessive of her, you know you don’t own her, but it’s nice to know she has given you pieces of herself to you that she has shared with no one else. You tell her that she isn’t the first person you’ve slept with, but she’s the first person you’ve made love to. She smiles shyly and ducks her head into your chest. “You just saying that to make me feel better” she mumbles into your shirt and you chuckle deeply. “Surreeeeee cupcake” you reply cupping her chin so that she’s now looking at you, god she’s so beautiful.  You wish she saw herself the way you do. She doesn’t need to be made better, because she’s already perfect, flaws and annoying habits included. You kiss her, soft and gently. Your mouths linger together and you feel her hands reach up into your hair as she straddles you lap.

“Make love to me Carmilla” she whispers, and you’re more than happy to oblige.

 

“Ughhhhh” she groans loudly, head in the toilet “Remind me never to drink that much again”. You grimace as she plunges her face back into the bowl again. Awkwardly you rub her back whilst holding her hair back. “Well I assumed that you would already know that doing the ‘hour of power’ with vodka shots was not a good idea, but hey what do I know”

“Don’t you sass me Carmilla Karnstein” she threatens pointing a shaky finger at you. Her attempt to look intimidating is hilarious, as she glares at you, all pale faced, covered in sweat and on the verge of tears. You supress a laugh. “Sorry” you apologize, “You want to take a shower?”

She nods slowly and struggles to find her feet, so you scoop her up into your arms ‘Please don’t spew on me’. You help her undress, and she sniffles quietly, rubbing her queasy stomach. Once she is undressed you help her sit down in the shower. You turn to leave but her hand stops you. “Stay” she pleads, eyes glassy, somewhere between being intoxicated and sober. You smile softly, before undressing and joining her. Moving her so that she is sitting in front of you, in-between your legs and back pressed against you chest. She sighs and leans into you. She groans in pain, so you softly rub her stomach, whispering comforting words in her ear. You wash her hair as she babbles on quietly about how she’s ‘never drinking again’ and how she ‘hates kirsch for making her drink so much’ when you know full well it was 100% her decision. Her competitive nature getting the better of her yet again. You style her hair with the shampoo so it’s standing up like a Mohawk, which she seems to like claiming she looks badass and then asks you “would I look hot with a tattoo?”

You just laugh. She would definitely look hot with a tattoo, but you know sober Laura would never get one. You both go to bed late that night. She doesn’t throw up again which you’re happy about. She sleeps on her back sprawled out like a starfish, whacking you in the face a few times (which hurts her more than it does you). She’s annoying, one minute clinging and groaning into your neck, next she’s pushing you away muttering about it being too hot. But you don’t mind, she’s worth it, moments like these you feel alive.

 

* * *

 

You’re not a fan of popular culture. Whereas she’s obsessed. Always harping on about the latest episode of some crappy TV show or Harry Potter fanfiction she’s reading. Some days you find her glued to her computer on some website called tumbles or tumblr, where she talks about something called Orphan Black, which to your understanding is some sort of cult or religion. Whatever it is, you too old for this shit. She forces you to watch Dr Who with her which is the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever seen. She also makes you watch Buffy the Vampire slayer, which you actually like, but you don’t tell her that, or she might make you watch another one of her godforsaken shows.

You’re both lying in bed watching season 5, Episode number 22 the Gift, and she’s tearing up as Buffy says her goodbye to Dawn before jumping through the portal. (You almost cried the first time you watched the episode, but luckily she didn’t see or else you would never have heard the end of it). “What’s it like to die” she whispers as the credit rolled and you can feel your whole body clam up. Your chest tightens at her words and the world seems to be slipping away from you. She must have realised that something was wrong because her hands are quickly on your face making you look at her.

“Carm I am sorry I didn’t mean to-“ but her words drown out and you feel your breath shallowing. ‘Why are am I breathing, I don’t need to breath, why, why do I feel like this, stupid, stupid, stupid’ your brain screams at you. Suddenly you back there, pinned against the floor, a strange man looming over you, smiling as you struggle beneath him. So you fight back, and throw him off you. You watch him fly away from you and shriek out in pain. But the shriek isn’t a man’s shriek, but hers. And now your back, back in your dorm room with your girlfriend on the floor holding her arm. “Carm” she exclaims rushing to your side. You flinch away from her, not wanting to hurt her, again. There’s blood dripping from her elbow and you feel your nostrils widening, trying to absorb as much of the smell as possible. Your fangs slip out and they are aching inside your mouth, craving to taste her.

You move passed her at vampire speed, so you are now on the other side of the room. “You better clean that up” you snap, pointing at the cut. She looks frightened, at your tone, but doesn’t move. “Carm” she says again taking a step closer. “Now!” you practically snarl at her, and you feel awful as she rushes into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

You sleep in separate beds that night.

 

* * *

 

You’re still not a fan of Danny Lawrence. You don’t like the gangly bean stalk, but she’s one of Laura’s friends so you see her quite often. To be honest you not a huge fan of any of Laura’s friends. You don’t mind Lafontaine and you can stomach Perry in small doses. But Danny and the puppy beefcake, really grate on you. But that’s how you are spending your evening, surrounded by a group of people who had at one point tied you to a chair and covered you in garlic. Funny how the universe works. Everyone was sitting around the Summer Societies kitchen table a drink in front of them and large bowls of chips, salsas and assorted candies spread across the table. You hang back, opting to sit on a kitchen bench, slightly away from everyone. Danny has her arm around your girlfriend, and it’s taking everything you have not to break the ginger giant’s stupid long limb. They’re playing some game called Cards Against Humanity, in which the purpose seems to try and be the most offensive. ‘Hmm doesn’t sound that bad’. “Carmilla come join us” Perry says pulling up a spare chair beside her and Lafontaine. You’re unsure at first but you see her nodding happily to you, so you slink over, slumping down into the chair. She flashes you a bright smile before turning back to Danny. Perry and Lafontaine share a not so subtle look, and you just roll your eyes. They let you join in on the next game, which proves to be quite entertaining. Perry hovers around the table, stocking everyone up on nachos, and hands you a couple of blood bags during the night. It’s really thoughtful of her and no one seems to mind you drinking it in front of them. You feel strange sitting there, it’s so open and comfortable, you feel almost relaxed. Maybe, just maybe, they’re your friends too.


End file.
